Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 40: Songs of Reality
It's been so long – The Living Tombstone (Glenda)"I dunno what I was thinking, Leaving my child behind, Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind With all this anger, guilt and sadness, Coming to haunt me forever, I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river, Is this revenge I am seeking, Or seeking someone to avenge me Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free Maybe I should chase and find before they'll try to stop it It won't be long before I'll become a puppet It's been so long, Since I last have seen my girl lost to this monster to the man behind the slaughter Since you've been gone I've been singing this stupid song So I could ponder The sanity of your mother I wish I lived in the present With the gift of my past mistakes But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes Your sweet little eyes, your little smile, is all I remember Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper Justification is killing me But killing isn't justified What happened to my girl, I'm terrified It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger, I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there. It's been so long, Since I last have seen my girl lost to this monster to the man behind the slaughter Since you've been gone I've been singing this stupid song So I could ponder The sanity of your mother" Under The Iron Sky – Laibach (Christina) "Now that you have gone away I feel so cold, why did I stay? Remember, I'll remember your face so pale when you left me on that gloomy day... Time goes by, memories are mine Still waiting for the moment I'll see you again Times are changing, memories are fading I'm waiting for another chance to tell you belong to me One day I know we'll meet again Under the Iron Sky. (Memphis)Time goes by, memories are mine Still waiting for the moment I'll see you again (Memphis and Christina)Times are changing, memories are fading I'm waiting for another chance to tell you belong to me One day I know we'll meet again Under the Iron Sky. (Memphis)Now that you have gone away I feel so cold, why did I stay? Remember, I'll remember your face so pale when you left me on that gloomy day..." I believe – Christina Perri (Christina) "I believe if I'd knew where I was going, I'd lose my way I believe that the words that he told you are not your grave I know that we are not the weight of all our memories I believe in the things that I am afraid to say Hold on, hold on I believe in the lost possibilities you can see And I believe that the darkness reminds us where light can be I know that your heart is still beating, beating darling I believe that you fell so you can land next to me 'Cause I have been where you are before And I have felt the pain of losing who you are And I have died so many times, but I am still alive I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday And I believe that your head is the only thing in your way I wish that you could see your scars are linked of beauty I believe that today it's okay to be not okay Hold on, hold on 'Cause I have been where you are before And I have felt the pain of losing who you are And I have died so many times, but I am still alive This is not the end of me, this is the beginning This is not the end of me, this is the beginning This is not the end of me, this is the beginning This is not the end of me, this is the beginning (Hold on) This is not the end of me, this is the beginning (Hold on) This is not the end of me, this is the beginning (Hold on (I am still alive)) This is not the end of me, this is the beginning (Hold on (I am still alive)) This is not the end of me, this is the beginning (Hold on (I am still alive)) This is not the end of me, this is the beginning (Hold on (I am still alive)) This is not the end of me, this is the beginning (Hold on (I am still alive)) This is not the end of me, this is the beginning (Hold on (I am still alive)) This is not the end of me, this is the beginning" Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions